


Osean Eyes

by AwkwardSterek



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, jacksepticeye - Freeform, ocean eyes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSterek/pseuds/AwkwardSterek
Summary: Jack has osean eyes.





	Osean Eyes

Mark studied the younger man’s facial features as he slept. He knew he was being kind of creepy, but he just couldn’t help himself. Sean looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like he was an angel. Mark was so caught up in the beauty, he didn’t even realize the other man was awake.

“Stop bein’ creepy, Mark.” Sean laughed and hid half his face with the sheets.

Mark shook his head, smiling fondly. “I can’t help it, you are just too beautiful.” He admitted. “And your eyes… God, your eyes. They are a deep blue ocean… and I want to swim in them.”

“Stop it, Mark! You’re makin’ me blush…” Before Sean could hide his face even more, Mark ripped the sheets away from him.

“But it’s true,” Mark rested his hand on Sean’s cheek. “You are gorgeous.” Sean bit down his lips, avoiding eye contact. His cheeks were shaded dark red. He hated when his boyfriend complimented him. It always made him heat up, just by a simple word. By now, he probably looked like a tomato.

“Look at me, Sean.” Mark says calmly. Sean slowly looks up into the youtuber’s chocolatey eyes. Mark leaned in, their lips brushing ever so lightly, just before connecting together. Sean relaxed into the kiss as he drifted away to another world. Mark was such a great kisser.

Mark slowly pulls away. Sean’s eyes stayed closed for a moment. When he finally opened his eyes, he smiled brightly. “You’re so corny.”

Mark chuckled deeply. “You know, now that I think about it, I guess I can start saying you have oSEAN eyes.” Sean rolled his eyes and playfully punched Mark in the shoulder before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

“I love you, ya big dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
